


baby, it's cold outside

by Darth Occlus (NotSummer)



Series: divergance (complete) [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AU of an AU, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, OC: Miyala Naida, Snowed In, sith is a jedi in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 20:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSummer/pseuds/Darth%20Occlus
Summary: Snowed: inGenerators: outFeelings: hiddenRegulations are forcefully ignored.





	baby, it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> I borrowed [MayLovelies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayLovelies)'s Ross to write this! He's great.

“Son of a….” Miyala scowled as the base’s lights flickered and died, the humming of the heater sputtering out.

The Jedi Shadow spun around in the control room as her companion answered, “I don’t think you’re talking about me.”

“Hilarious,” she stated flatly, rolling her eyes at the ARC Trooper. Her mouth twitched, though, and as he grinned at her, she couldn’t stop the answering smile, dipping her head to try and hide the blush.

She had recently returned from a five year long undercover assignment, and she was finding she had lost her Jedi detachment, especially when it pertained to Jesse, the ARC trooper she had been assigned to. She should have had her own battalion: Jedi were all too rare these days, especially with rising casualties. But her skills lie in infiltration and diplomacy, not the front lines, so she had volunteered to partner with special forces.

This was only the most recent of a dozen missions: shut down the CIS listening post so the 501st could mount a surprise attack on the fortress hidden here on Vierna II. The snowstorm had meant they had decided to stay and try to salvage whatever intel they could from CIS information feeds, but now the power had gone out.

“We’re not going to be able to rendezvous with the 501st in this storm,” he said, seconding her unspoken opinion.

“No.” she said, “We’ll have to hope they find us before the temperature drops too much.”

He nodded, and pulled on his helmet, probably activating his armor’s heating capabilities. “I’m going to go look for some blankets or portable heaters.”

She nodded. “Sounds like a plan,” she said absently, bending down to open up a console, hoping there might be a failsafe or something the Seppies had employed. “I’ll check out the power generators.”

“They’re outside, Naida,” he said, poking his head back into the command center. She met his gaze as he snapped, “My armor will hold up much better than those robes.”

She looked down, and then sighed, standing back up. “You’re right. I’ll find some blankets then.” He nodded brusquely, and turned to head back to the back entrance, but she called after him, “Do be careful.” She saw his helmet dip before he disappeared down the hall, and she stood quietly for a second before heading to the few rooms reserved for the organic command staff.

Grabbing bundles of fabric after tearing the rooms apart, she dragged them back to the command center, using the Force to drag a mattress behind her. Pulling them into the center of the room, she started turning the blankets into a nest.

She felt Jesse’s presence returning before his quiet tread announced his return to the Command Center. She looked up to nod at him as she unwrapped the harness around her lekku, grimacing slightly as she rubbed at the sore spots it left underneath. Her lekku wiggled happily, released from the leather bindings, and wrapped themselves around her neck and shoulders. “You want to crawl in here,” she asked wryly.

He snorted, carefully  stepping onto the mattress. She held up the blankets, and he squeezed underneath, hesitating slightly before wrapping an arm around her waist to draw her closer. The chill in the air was becoming more and more noticeable, and she tucked her head underneath the edge of his helmet as she pulled the blankets up. Twi’leks ran a few degrees warmer than humans- she was already feeling the cold.

They curled around each other in silence, and Miyala tried to ignore the sensation of being wrapped in Jesse’s arms, and the silence grew tense and awkward. Perhaps an hour passed before either of them said anything.

Jesse shrugged his helmet off. “Armor just gave out. The heating circuits got hit by a droid, and it managed to work for a bit, but it just gave up the ghost.”

She swore, and he snorted. “I didn’t think Jedi were supposed to talk like that.”

“There’s a lot of things we’re not supposed to do,” she said, pulling back a bit to smirk at him.

He rolled his eyes. “I don’t think Jedi are supposed to flirt with ARCs, either,” he said, clearly still relishing being able to call himself an ARC.

She snorted, burrowing back into his chest, “No, but I’m a terrible Jedi.”

He went still. “Are you… actually flirting with me?” Surprise colored his voice, and  she could feel the thrum of his voice even through his armor.

“A terrible Jedi,” she repeated, tangling her legs closer to his. “Unless you want me to stop, then I’ll be picture perfect.”

Silence. She winced, pulling away. She had completely misread him then. “One second, I am going to go… elsewhere.”

“I… no.” His arm wrapped back around her waist as she tried to make her way out of the blanket pile, and pulled her back. “You’re, uh, already picture perfect.”

Her lekku curled up, and her red skin turned nearly purple as she blushed. He shifted so he was on his back with his arms behind his head, and she followed, resting her head on his chestplate. “Thank the Force. I thought I’d completely misread-. That would have been awkward,” she finished, unable to meet his eyes.

“You think,” he deadpanned.

She snorted, finally meeting his eyes. Hesitating, she reached out, her hand hovering near his face, waiting for his permission. He nodded, and she shifted, her hand cupping his face as her legs moved to bracket his hips as she leaned over him. He pulled his hands from behind his head to pull her closer, until their noses were almost touching.

“This is a terrible idea,” he said, “Banned in both our reg manuals. We could get in a lot of trouble.”

“I spent the last five years as a pirate,” she whispered, her eyes never leaving his. One of her lekku flopped over her shoulder, curling around his forearm.

“And I was promoted for disobeying orders.” He closed the distance between them, his lips soft on hers, but she deepened the kiss, before suddenly pulling back.

“Are you willing to tell that story?”

“Not really,” he said, looking uncomfortable.

She nodded, kissing his cheek. “Then I won’t pry.” Her lips moved his forehead, and he saw an opportunity, nipping at the corner of her jaw, right below her earcone.

She gasped, and then giggled slightly, joy bubbling up inside her as Jesse trailed his lips down her neck. “I might add this to my list of favorite missions,” she gasped.

He murmured against her skin, “I don’t know, I enjoyed Rena. That dress? Seeing you draped in 501st blue?”

“Oh? Possessive, are you? Want to mark my skin up, let the galaxy know about this?” He jerked sharply under her, inhaling deeply. “Go ahead,” she said, giving him permission.

He flipped them, and she gasped at the sudden movement. “I _knew_ you were holding back when we sparred.”

“Perhaps,” he admitted, before his mouth closed on the juncture between her neck and shoulder, nipping at the sensitive skin.

A ripple in the Force reached her, and she swore, pushing Jesse up. “501st’s here.”

“That was quicker than I thought,” he grunted, sitting up. She snorted, and then shivered as the cold hit.

“Get back here,” she said, burrowing under his arm, seeking whatever warmth she could. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, and asked, quietly, “What happens after this?”

“We keep this quiet,” she answered, “I’m not ashamed, not at all. But both of us would get into trouble, and I fear they would punish you much more harshly.”

He nodded, and reached out for his helmet, giving her one last look before pulling it on. She pulled the blankets tighter as she leaned into his shoulder, waiting for their peaceful interlude to be shattered.

Skywalker and Rex were the first through the open doors, and they stopped upon seeing the two special forces operatives huddled together in the center under a pile of blankets.

“Knight Skywalker,” Miyala said dryly, “I think we need to requisition more winter gear. My own armor wasn’t enough and the droids got a lucky hit in on his heating regulator.”

Skywalker winced. “That sounds bad. I’m glad we got here quickly.” Miyala and Jesse stood to follow him as he and his squad turned to head back to the exit. “You two really made a mess of them.”

“We’re a good team,” Miyala said, darting a glance up at Jesse. He nodded back down at her, and she missed Skywalker’s thoughtful frown.

Her lekku shifted from where she had curled them up to hide the marks on her throat as Skywalker turned to ask her something, and she recognized the exact moment he saw them. Something she didn’t expect flickered across his face: amused understanding. She narrowed her eyes at him, but only said, “Skywalker, we received the same cold weather training.”

Skywalker smirked. “You’d be right about that.”

Miyala heard a choked off laugh, and twisted her head to see an ARC she didn’t recognize shaking slightly. Skywalker’s grin grew larger.

“Ross,” Jesse said, lengthening his stride to catch up with the other trooper and slap him on the back. The two quickly fell into conversation, and both Miyala and Anakin eyed with with fond glances before turning their attention to Rex, who was waiting to give a report. The group all stopped at the door, no one really wanting to head out into the snow.

“Snow,” Anakin muttered, “I hate snow.”

“I hear it gets everywhere,” Ross said, affecting an innocent tone.

Anakin turned red, his mouth opening and closing before his shoulders sagged slightly. Ross patted him on the shoulder before saying, “At least it’s not coarse.”

The ARC trooper snickered as he forged a path out to the waiting gunship. Miyala, using for the Force in a display of questionable legitimacy, leaped over the snow banks and into the gunship, waiting for the others to hurry in. Anakin was the last in, and as the gunship doors closed, Jesse pushed through the squad to stand next to her, the press of bodies hiding their entangled fingers. They’d make it, with this fragile little thing blossoming between them.


End file.
